Operation: Love
by SapphireYuki-Sama
Summary: Raven Jones, the new girl, is the Spiez new mission, keeping an eye on her, keeping her safe, and trying to get information out of her, but, what happens when Marc falls in love with Raven? Will everything turn out alright? Sucky summ, just read! MarcxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Before I go on with my story, I will tell you that I own Raven! She belongs to me because she is my OC, so, if you want to borrow her, ask and credit me! Don't steal her! The Amazing Spiez does not belong to me, though, Raven and this story is owned by me! Enjoy!**

–

**Operation: Love**

-o-o-o-o-

Ch 1: Raven Jones

-0-

**SouthDale Jr. High**

"_Raven...No matter what...never trust anyone..."_ A voice ran in the head of a long, raven haired girl. Her blue eyes looked up at the sky, her white skirt in the wind, she closely clutched her books, the sun shone reflected on her glasses, she had light purple shirt, a necklace with a light blue star on it, long white socks, and white/purple tennis shoes. She had stopped right by the main entrance of the SouthDale Jr. High, already nervous of her first day at school.

"_..I-I know...B-But, can't I at least make one good friend?"_

"_Raven...Listen...I know you tend to get lonely at time...but, right now, people only get to me through you...I don't want you to be in danger..."_

"_W-Well...W-Why do we have to move? Can't I just stay-"_

"_You're not listening to me, honey...We just can't stay here, your life is in danger enough because of me...I'm Sorry, Honey..."_

"_...B-But...D-Dad..."_

The girl now known as Raven just sighed as she she entered the front doors of the high school, when she was inside, she looked around, It seemed everybody was so busy, talking, texting, carrying stuff, putting things in their locker, she nervously started to walk down the hallway, trying to look for the principle's office. She noticed that the students were staring at her, she blushed rather deep, clutched her books closer to her chest, and walked as she looked down at the floor.

_'What I wouldn't give to be invisible right now...'_ She thought as she suddenly bumped into someone, and fell backwards, her books flying off into the floor, spreading around. She quickly sat up and collected her books.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I should have watched were I was going!" She said as she was about to pick up the final book, but her hand made contact with another, She looked up and saw that it was a boy, whom was kneeling down and helping her collect her stuff. He had short brown hair, hazel colored eyes, a blue hoodie with white sleeves, cargo pants, and blue shoes. When his eyes made contact with her sky blue eyes, they both smiled at each other, he got a hold of the last remaining book, and slowly got up, she quickly stood up and dusted off the dirt off her skirt.

"I think you dropped this" He said as he handed her the book, which she gladly took.

"Thank you! Again, I'm really sorry about that..." She apologized, he just smiled

"It was an accident, you don't need to apologize! Say, I've never seen you around before...What's your name?" He asked

"..Raven Jones..." She replied, wondering is anyone will recognize her "W-What about you?"

"Marc Clark, it's very nice to meet you, Raven" He smiled, just then, then, she realized what she was doing, and remembered what her father had said.

"_Raven...No matter what...never trust anyone..."_

"I-I'm sorry, B-But, I'm in a hurry! Good-bye!" She said as she ran off, leaving behind a very confused boy, who just froze there blinking in disbelief. As she ran, she finally noticed a door label "Principle", she stopped and smiled, approaching the door, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door, when she herd a female's voice, saying to come in, she slowly opened the door, and went inside.

–

"I don't believe this!" A girl with with short raven hair, green eyes, a pink hoodie that comes down to the middle of her stomach, a pink skirt, white leggings, and pink shoes with fuchsia pink pom-poms on them.

"What's wrong this time, Megan?" A boy with auburn colored hair light blue eyes, a red short sleeved shirt with a white "W" on it, burgundy colored pants, red shoes and a red and white wrist band.

"Besides the normal things that are wrong with ya!" A boy with short raven hair, green eyes, yellow long sleeve shirt under a green jacket, green pants, yellow shoes, and a gray belt.

"I'm not int the mood, Tony!" The girl known as Megan frowned and just sighed

"Why?" The boy known as Tony asked

"It's Tammy!" Megan sighed

"What'd she do this time?" The other boy asked

"Making my life miserable, that's what, Lee..." She said "She rumored how I "purposely" hit her with a ball in the face at Gym today...Now, every body thinks I'm out to get her!"

"Wow, rumors sure do spread quickly..." Marc said as he entered the scene.

"Where have you been?" Lee asked

"Oh, I had an accident as I was walking down the hall..." Marc replied

"Well, I'm just glad-" Tony began, but then, they herd a rumbling noise by the trash can nearest to them.

"What-" Megan began, but then, a huge pipe popped out of nowhere and sucked the four of them in, the pipe then went back inside the trashcan. The four kids, just slid down the pipe, and before they knew it, they landed on a couch, which was in an office, full of technology all around.

"Welcome, Spies!" A man with gray hair, and black suit said, he was sitting at his desk, drinking some tea, as it seemed.

"Another mission? Didn't we just come back from one this morning?" Tony asked

"I'm sorry, but, seeing as this mission is very important, I need the four of you specifically for this!" Jerry said as he stood up, the screens behind him started to show pictures of a man with black hair, purple eyes, glasses, and was wearing a lab coat.

"If you'll look at the monitors here, this is Jon Jones, a scientist at the Harvard college, and former graduate of SouthDale" He said "Recently, Jon has been working on a new experiment, not enough information is known about his experiment, but, he's been recently targeted by Fredrick, one of our top 10 most wanted criminals."

"So, you want us to find out about this experiment? Piece of cake!" Lee said

"I'm afraid that it's rather difficult than it sounds, Jon has gone incognito, nobody knows where he is now..." Jerry said

"Well, how are we suppose to find the guy without a single clue?" Megan asked

"Actually, there is one link between Jon and the outside world" Jerry smiled and then the screen showed a picture of a girl, the same one Marc had bumped into, when he recognized her, he just shouted "Raven?"

"Why, yes, her name Is Raven Jones, she is the only one that knows about her father, and I want you to follow her, befriend her, gain her trust and maybe gather some clues about her father's whereabouts." Jerry said "Marc, how in the world did you know her name?"

His siblings all faced him, he felt as if he was being interrogated by the police, he just sweatdropped.

"Well, she bumped into me just a few minutes ago as I was walking down the hall!" Marc said sheepishly.

"Well, then, I guess you four shouldn't have trouble befriending her. Be careful, it's even more dangerous for Raven, Fredrick has targeted her often, she has rather a habit of being alone most of the time. Make sure that she is safe from harm, we need her to get to Jon." Jerry said

"No prob, Jerr! Leave it to us!" Lee said

"I knew I could count on you four for the job!" Jerry smiled

–

**SouthDale High, Cafeteria**

"_Even if it seems you're alone, you're not! Here..."_ Raven could hear her father inside her head, remembering what had happened earlier in the day before arriving at school.

"_What is it?"_

"_It's something that I had planned for your birthday this week, but, I couldn't keep it with me any longer...It's something I made to your mother when we got married, but, now that she's gone, I'd like you to have it..."_

"_Wow...Dad, it's very pretty! Thank you..."_

"_If you ever feel lonely, just make a wish on this, if you wish real hard enough, it might come true!"_

"_...Thanks!"_

Raven was sitting at the cafeteria by herself, and she clutched the star-shaped pendant on her necklace, the sky blue glass like part of the pendant reflected the cafeteria's light. She just sighed, closed her eyes, and just wished.

"_...I wish...I wish for at least...a friend...one that would understand me...One that would just...like me for me..."_

"Hi there!" She herd a boy's voice ring, she opened her eyes, and saw a boy, he was close too close to her for comfort, her cheeks turned slight pink, she just jumped back a bit from surprise.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" The boy said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I-It's alright..." She replied

"What your name?" He asked

"Raven..." She replied shyly

"Well, pleasure to meet you Raven! My name is Tony!" The boy smiled as he sat next to her, she blushed deeper now, she wasn't the social type, and has never talked to a boy, not until today that is.

"That's a very pretty charm yo have! Where'd you buy it?" He asked

"M-My father gave it to me f-for my birthday..." She said

"Your birthday?" He gave her a questioned look

"Yeah, it's this Friday and my father wants to throw me a birthday party, even though I'm not much of a party person" She replied rather shyly

"Well, if you want, I can show you around the school, since I herd you're new around here!" He said as he took her hand, her blush deepened, she then remembered her father's words, and got her hand free from his tight grip.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to show you around?" Tony asked

"I-It's n-not that...I-I just...I-I have to go, I'm sorry!" She said as she got her books, and ran off, leaving him behind, rather confused.

"Wait! Raven!" He screamed after her, but, she didn't listen ad just kept on running. Lee, Marc, and Megan, whom were watching everything unfold by a table near started to laugh and giggle.

"Well, seems she's not coming back any time soon!" Megan giggled

"What'd I do wrong? I was friendly! And gentle!" Tony said

"Maybe you should leave it to me! I have a way with the ladies!" Lee smirked

"Yeah, a way to freak them out that is!" Marc laughed, as the three other spies talked amongst themselves, Marc looked down the way where Raven had ran off. He couldn't help but have been slightly annoyed on how Tony had come on to her, he didn't know why, but, he felt as if he had an urge to go after her.

"Marc? Marc? Are you alright?" Megan's voice said, he snapped out of his trance and just smiled sheepishly.

"Um, sorry! What'd you say?" He asked

"I said, we'd better go after her, it's Lee's turn!" Megan said, Marc noticed that Lee and Tony had already left, he nodded and both ran off, wondering what Lee had up his sleeve.

-o-o-o-o-

**Hope you liked it everyone! R&R, and tell me what ya like in here! Yes, this chapter hints some Tony/Raven, and in the next chapter, it'll hint some Lee/Raven! But, this is a Marc/Raven story everyone! So, wait until the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Ch 2: The Princess' Tears

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it! Please, review! It would mean A LOT! =)**

-o-o-o-o-

Ch 2: The princess' tears

-o-o-o-

Raven, finally away from Tony, just sighed and sat down a bench just outside the main entrance of the school. She quickly looked around, to make sure there was no sign of Tony, or anyone else that she might feel uncomfortable with. When the coast was clear, she smiled, and took out a sketch book from her backpack, along with a light blue pencil box. She opened the box, and inside you could see one pencil, some color pencils, one pen, and other special pencils and pens used for art. She quickly picked up the regular-looking pencil, and began to draw. She had a tendency of always drawing something to calm her down, her father slightly disproved of her time with art, for he wants her to be a scientist, but, he just let it go over time. She was drawing what looked like two angels sitting under some trees, relaxing, as she got one of her special pencils from her pencil box, she noticed that a boy was walking towards her, she tried her best, to go back to drawing, but, somehow, she couldn't. When the boy sat next to her, she clutched her sketch book tighter to her chest, not wanting this boy to see her drawings. When he got a little closer to her, her cheeks went bright pink, she couldn't help but wonder what in the world was going on.

"So, I hear you're the new student, huh?" He asked, a smile on his face

"Y-Yeah! I am! My name is-" She began, but was cut off.

"Your name is Raven, isn't that right?" He smirked

"H-How did you know my name?" She asked

"Well, let's just say I have a tendency of remembering the names of all the cute girls!" He winked at her, her face turned more brighter. She smiled and didn't realize it, but her grip loosened on her sketch book, and he took a peek of her drawing.

"Wow, Angels? That's a rather odd thing to draw, but, your art looks pretty sweet! By the way, my name is Lee" He smiled as he took her sketch book from her and started to flip all around the pages, looking at art about animals, places, things, and people, just then, he came across a picture of which looked like Jon and another woman playing with a small little girl. Raven realized he had taken a liking to that particular picture and looked away quickly, not wanting to see his face when he laughed. Instead of hearing laughter, she didn't hear anything at all.

"So, who are they?" He asked, she looked at him and shyly smiled

"T-That's my father over there and my mother there..." She said as she pointed to her drawings

"That's cool, what about her?" He asked as he pointed to the little girl, she hesitated for a moment before saying "T-That's me..."

"Wow! That's you? That's great! Your mother looks very pretty, oh! And she has the exact same pendant that you have on your necklace!" He said

"T-That's because this** is** her pendant" She replied "My father gave it to me to remember her by...S-She died when I was 6..." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry about that..." He apologized

"It's alright, besides, I still have my father with me...W-Well...S-Sorta.." She mumbled

"What do you mean sorta? Where's your father? Is he here with you?" He asked, remembering the mission assigned.

"U-Um...W-Well..." She began, but then remembered what her father had said, quickly took the sketch book from him, and said "I-I'm sorry, b-but I have to go now! B-Bye!"

With that she quickly ran off, having to leave behind Lee, who just sighed. Raven didn't like the idea that she had to run away from almost anyone that approached her, but, her father was even more important to her than a friend, and she was half-willing to separate herself from the world to protect her father.

_'Maybe...when all of this is over...I'll finally find a friend...'_ She thought to herself as she ran off, Lee remained seated as the three other spies approached him.

"Well, that was rather smooth..." Megan giggled

"Why not just tell her we're secret spies on a mission to find her father?" Tony laughed

"I saw an opening and took it! Don't blame me!" Lee said as he sighed

"Well, now she'll definitely know something's up" Marc said

"We'd better hurry up and get to class!" Megan said as she ran off, her brothers sighed and ran off, following her.

–

_'Why? Oh, why is this always happening?'_ Raven thought as she was by the inside pool, dressed for swim class, she was wearing a light purple one piece swimsuit. She wasn't the only one outside, some students, already dressed were just standing around, talking to their friends. She noticed from the corner of her eye Lee and Tony, whom were talking amongst themselves. She also saw the boy that she ran into at the beginning of school, Marc.

_'How I wish I were back home...Dad...'_ She thought as she looked down at the floor, rather sadly. Just then, a hand was placed on her shoulder from the back. She looked up with eyes wide open, looked behind her and saw it was a girl with short raven hair, emerald colored eyes, and a pink one piece swimsuit.

"Raven? Are you alright?" She asked

"O-Oh, I'm fine..." She replied as she slowly backed away from her

"Alright class, now, we'll start off with the basics again this whole week, mostly because we have a new student!" The swim coach said as all the students turned their attention to Raven, whom just blushed and looked down at the floor. The teacher just smiled as he patted her back and said

"She's a rather shy one, so, let's try and make her comfortable with us as much as we can. So, everyone, get into your assigned lanes, and then I'll number you all."

With that, the boys put on their goggles and some put on their caps before diving into their assigned lanes. Girls tied their hair up/put on their caps, then put on their goggles, and dove in, giggling and splashing around. The first lane was steep, easily able to stand. The second was a little deeper, but it was still steep. The third and fourth lane were even deeper, if you were short, you'd have to stand on your toes to stand on the floor. The fifth lane was deep water, you'd have to learn how to float in order to be there because the floor was way too deep. Tony was on lane 2, Marc was with him, Megan was in lane 3, and as for Lee, he was assigned in lane 5. Raven just stood there, not knowing what lane to jump into, she just stood there, The coach just smiled.

"Do you know how to swim?" He asked

"Um...I-I just know how to float...I-I don't know how to swim..." She replied, in a rather shy voice, and he chuckled.

"Well then, why not start off in lane 1 and work your way up, sounds good?" He asked, she nodded. She quickly placed her goggles on, her cap, and jumped in, she shivered slightly, for the water was cold.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, trust me! I remembered my first day!" Tony said as he stood by the floating boarder that divided each lane. She just slightly smiled at him, and everyone turned their attention to the coach, whom blew on his whistle to catch his students' attention.

"Alright then, now, I'd like all the Varsity to do a 100 front crawl. The JVs will do 50 of the same, the front crawl." He instructed, everyone nodded, he then numbered off everyone in each lane from 1-5. Everyone lined up in order, and were ready to take off.

"Alright #1! Get ready...Get set...GO!" He said, with that, one person from every lane took off, doing what they were told. Raven knew that this class was going to be a hard one, she just sighed as she watched, later on in the rest of the class time, the coach gave her specific tasks for her to do, it was different than what the class was doing, but, she didn't mind this time, she knew she was learning the basics.

–

Raven sighed as she stepped out of the locker rooms, changed back into her normal clothes. She had never expected her class to be so...So much fun. A small smile crept on her lips, she had never had so much fun! As she walked, deep in thought, she began to remember her old school, where you had to take things seriously, no goofing off, and mostly 95% of the entire school had perfect grades, the other 4% were just passing average grades, the 1% was for students failing.

_'...M-Maybe...Maybe this move wasn't such a bad idea...'_ She giggled, just then, a girl with blonde hair tied in a pony tail appeared in front of her. Her purple eyes looked like they were going to shoot lasers out of them any minute. Raven stopped dead in her tracks, and had a confused look on her face.

"So...You're the new kid...huh?" The girl said as she started to circle around Raven, whom was nervously smiling at her.

"Y-Yes! I-I'm Raven!" She said as she clutched her books tighter.

"Yeah, I know how you are..." The girl said as she stopped circling her "We'll probably as someone has told you already, I'm Tammy!"

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you..." Raven said as she forced a smile on

"Hmm...I don't get it..." Tammy said

"Don't get what?" She asked

"How you're getting all the attention! You think you're all that!" Tammy crossed her arms

"E-Excuse me?" Raven had a confused look on her face

"I guess you're not even worth my time anymore!" Tammy sighed as she started to walk off

"Wow, haven't seen her that mad in the longest time!" A girl's voice said, Raven saw it came from a girl who was sitting by the stairs with her group of friends. One girl had short brown hair, dark purple eyes, a dark green hoodie on top of a black shirt, black shorts, long black socks, and dark green high top converse. Another girl had short orange hair, pink colored eyes, a small pink ponytail was seen on her hair, a pink top with a red heart on it, long baggy light blue pants, pink converse, light blue and white checkered patterned bracelet, and a light blue ring along with a white one on the other finger next to it. Then she saw there was a boy with the two girls. He had messy blonde hair, red eyes, a white collared shirt with a black jacket on top, black baggy pants, and red converse.

"Seems you've started off on the wrong foot with Tammy..." The orange haired girl sighed

"...I-I don't even know what I did to her..." Raven mumbled

"Maybe she thinks you're getting special attention cause you're so cute" The boy said, she couldn't help but slightly blush when he said that.

"...W-Well..W-What do I do then? I don't want her to hate me..." She said

"There's nothing that can be done now" The brown haired girl said "Once you're on Tammy's list, you can't escape..."

"...I see then" Raven sighed

"But, don't let it get ya down! Nearly everyone here has a problem with Tammy!" The orange haired girl smiled as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce myself!" The orange haired smiled "My name is Jennifer Jenson! But, call me Jenny for short!"

"...Samantha Stein, call me Sam. I hate my full name" The brown haired girl said, obviously not a person of introducing herself.

"And I'm Jacob Johnson!" The blonde boy said "Though, I'm nicknamed Jake around here"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Raven Jones" Raven smiled

"Wait a minute...Your name sounds awfully familiar to me..." Sam said as she began to think "I got it! You're father teaches at Harvard, doesn't he?"

"...Y-Yes.." She replied, a little sadly.

"Oh man! That must mean that you're like a rich kid!" Jenny said

"...Yes..." She replied again, in a rather sad tone, this was noticed by Jake.

"What would a rich kid be doing here? I would have thought your father would have put you in a school where grades are all everyone thinks about. You know, a snobby academy" Sam smirked

"Sam!" Jake exclaimed

"What? I'm just saying what's probably on everyone's minds!" She laughed

"...My father decided to let me attend a public school..." Raven said, a hint of seriousness was herd.

"But, why?" Jenny asked

"...Cause he wanted to..." She replied

"...Raven, look, we'r-" Jake began as he placed a hand on her shoulder, but was slapped away by Raven, who had a hurt look on her face.

"...I-I have to go, Good-bye..." She said and with that, she ran off, heading home.

"Raven! Wait!" He exclaimed, but it was too late, she was already gone.

"...Woah! We made her cry!" Jenny had a surprised look on her face

"...No. Something else is bothering her, maybe we hurt her for what we said, but I have a feeling that it's has something to do with her father..." Sam said

"How do you know?" Jake asked

"Every time I mentioned her father, she had a rather hurt look in her eyes..." Sam sighed as she got up, along with Jake, she placed her skateboard on the floor and smirked.

"Betcha can't beat me at getting to the park first!" She said as she placed on her helmet, which was dark green.

"I betcha I **can**!" Jake said as she placed his skateboard on the floor and placed her helmet on, which was black. Then, both took off, skating away, Jenny just crossed her arms and laughed.

"Oh! What am I gonna do with you two?" She said to herself and with that, she ran off, trying to catch up to them.

–

"Seems Raven is rather shyer that we thought..." Tony sighed as he, Lee, Marc, and Megan were sitting on a bench by the front of the school.

"Well, there's no use complaining about it..." Megan said

"Well, maybe we could invite her over to our hou-" Lee began, but then, they saw Raven, who looked like she was crying, ran past them, without even saying a word.

"What do you think that was all about?" Tony asked

"I don't know, but what ever happened, it must have made her very upset..." Marc said

"You think we should go after her?" Megan asked

"Like we have a choice, remember? We have to make sure nothing bad happens to her!" Lee said, and he Tony and Megan continued to talk, Marc noticed something on the floor, he got up and picked it up. It was a blue, star-shaped pendant.

_'...Wait a minute...Isn't this Raven's pendant?'_ He thought, he then remembered that when she ran past them, her pendant was nowhere to be seen.

"HEY! Watch out!" He herd a girl's voice yell, he suddenly saw it was Sam, along with Jake behind, both were riding their skateboards. He quickly got out of their way, both of them quickly hauled to a stop.

"Marc! Geeze! I nearly ran over you! Be careful where you stand!" Sam said as she picked up her board, Jake did the same.

"Good thing you jumped out of the way!" Jake said, just then, they all herd Tammy's laugh, who was by the front gates of the school, along with her friends.

"Did you see her? She was all crying!" She laughed

"Wow, what'd ya do to her?" A girl asked her

"Nothing!" Tammy laughed, Just then, she let out a small, high pitched scream in pain.

"What's wrong?" A girl asked her

"Something hit me!" She said as she rubbed her head, she then saw Sam standing there, she had a small pebble in her hand, and saw throwing it up and down, a smirk on her face. Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony just stood there, surprised. Jake just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"We'll see who'll be crying now!" She said, murder inn her eyes

"If you do anything to me, my father will never forgive you! Family members or not!" Tammy yelled, everyone gasped, they never knew Samantha Stein, the toughest tomboy acting girl was related to the Icy-queen of the entire school, Tammy.

"Darn it Tammy, I told you not to tell anyone!" Sam yelled

" Too late for that! We're cousins after all!" Tammy smirked

"Okay, that tears it! You not only humiliated me for the last time, but you made fun of Raven!" Sam said as she was running towards her, luckily, Jake held her back.

"Don't do anything stupid Sam!" He said

"Let go! Lemme at her! Lemme at her!" Sam shouted, Tony was very surprised, he knew Sam, maybe not as much as Jenny or Jake, but he knew her better than anyone else in the school. She would always pick fights with boys, and she would usually be seen skating at the park, or playing video games. She would **never ever **wear skirts, always shorts for the summer, and pants for the winter. As he was lost in thought, everyone noticed that Tammy was already leaving the scene, finally, when she was gone, Jake released Sam, who just crossed her arms.

"I hate her...Darn, how I hate her..." She muttered under her breath. "Thanks Jake, I don't know where I'd be without ya..."

"Juvenal Hall..." He slightly laughed

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha...I forgot how to laugh..." She rolled her eyes, just then, Jenny finally caught up to them, out of breath.

"W-What happened?" She asked

"Nothing, except now the entire school knows I'm the cousin of Tammy..." Sam said

"Harsh..." Jenny sighed, just then, she saw Lee, she smiled and gave him a hug. "HI LEE!"

"...J-Jenny!" Lee said, trying to escape her grip

"Jenny...Jenny...JENNY!" Jake exclaimed, making Jenny release Lee, who was finally able to breathe.

"How is it you know Raven?" Marc asked Sam, Jake and Jenny.

"We ran into her in the hallway just a few minutes ago, Tammy was studying her..." Jake said.

"Do you know why she was crying?" Megan asked

"Well, we started asking her questions after I found out her father was a billionaire" Sam said

"What kind of questions?" Lee asked

"Stuff like why her father decided to place her here instead of a snobby academy for rich people..." Jenny said as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

"She seemed pretty upset when we kept on mentioning her father..." Jake said

"We'll apologize first thing tomorrow to her! Don;t worry!" Sam said, with that, she placed her helmet on, and got on her skateboard.

"See ya later!" She smirked, and with that, she rode off.

"Bye Sam!" Tony said, as he sighed as if he was in love.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Come back!" Jake said as placed his helmet on and rode off "Bye guys! Bye Megan!"

"See you around Jake!" Megan waved, a big smile on her face.

Well, I gotta go! Bye you guys! Bye Lee!" Jenny winked at him as she ran off, he just waved good-bye.

"Well, we'd better to after Raven now, we've wasted too much time here already!" Marc said, the other spies nodded and ran off.

–

As Raven sat at a park bench, she wiped her tears away, afraid that someone would see her and think of her as a little girl. She took out her sketch book and began to flip through the pages, she stopped on the one with her father,m her mother, and her. When she saw her mother, she slightly smiled, she then tried to get a hold of her mother's pendant, but noticed that it was gone, it must have fallen off of her necklace when she was running off.

"Oh no! My mother's pendant!" She gasped, with that, she quickly got up and was about to run back towards the school, but then noticed when a black car parked near started up, what was weird is that it didn't move after that, it's as if it was waiting for something...or someone. What was even more strange was that she knew she saw the car before. She just shook it off and ran off, trying to get to the school, not a block afterward did Raven noticed that the car was following her, when she stopped, the car stopped, when she ran, the car gained speed, when she was walking slow, the car drove slowly.

_'...No...Not again...Please, not again...'_ She thought, trying to stay calm, with that, she looked back, and saw that the car had stopped, she then did what any other kid would have done when being followed by a car, she ran off, the car, then started gaining speed. The spies, not far fro where Raven was, noticed that she was running off at a different direction than before, as she ran past them yet again, they also noticed a black car following her behind.

"Guess the bad guys have made their move already!" Tony said

"Spies, time to suit up and quick some butt!" Lee said

"And save Raven!" Marc added, When they made sure they were out of sight, the spies were suited up, and flew off on their rocket boots, which were very handful.

-0-0-0-0-

**Yuki: That's it for this Chappie! Hope you all liked it! More coming up next! Now, time for me to review to you my reviews! (laughs)**

**Tony: I don't get it...**

**Yuki: I knew you wouldn't...(sighs) _Anyways..._**

Skullgal94: Thanks for the review and for wishing me good luck! =)

xxXAngel of InsanityXxx: (laughs) It may look like a love square, but it isn't. Thanks for the review!

Zieda12: Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this chappie!

And Last but not least

musicismyhero: Thank you for your kind words and for your review!

Now, I'd like to say that if you guys know about , there is a picture of my OC, Raven in there, I will post up pictures of Sam, Jenny, and Jake later on, but if you guys wanna check it out, you guys can find me under the same name as in here, SapphireYuki-Sama. If you don't have an account there, get one, it's free, and comment on my pictures!

**Yuki: Well, I'll catch all you spies fans later!**

**Tony: I have fans?**

**Yuki: ^_^; Well, Duh!**

**Tony: WOO-HOO! I'm more popular than everyone else in the entire school! XD**

**Yuki: Actually, It's Marc who is very popular around here**

**Marc: Me? Why?**

**Yuki: (shrugs) I don't know, guess cause you're very smart and cute! ^_^**

**Marc: Wow...Thanks!**

**Tony: Aww! That's not fair! T_T**

**Yuki: (giggles) Aww, don't worry little guy, your time will come! Anyways, Review plz!**

**Three of them: BYE! ^_^**


	3. Ch 3: Damsel in Distress

**Yuki: Sorry for the long wait everyone! Busy, Busy, Busy! ^_^;**

**Megan: ^_^ It's alright, we understand.**

**Yuki: Thanks! Now, let's get this chapter started.**

**Lee: Right. =)**

**Yuki: Now remember, I don't own the show at all, but, what I DO own is Raven, Sam, Jenny, Jake, any other OC, and this story! Alright then! Time to get this story started! ^_^**

–

**Ch 3: Damsel in Distress**

**-0-0-0-0-**

_'...This time, I don't think anyone will come to my rescue...'_ Raven thought as she continued to run, she then made a hard right turn into an alley, but noticed that it was a dead end. She gasped and tried running the other way, but the car screeched into a halt through her only exit. She started to back up as strangers popped out of the car, they were all suited up and were wearing sunglasses, making it even more scarier for Raven. When she was up against the wall, she knew that there was no escape now, as the figures slowly approached her, sweat ran down her forehead, she just watched in pure fear.

"Well, Well, if it isn't my favorite little pet!" A woman said as she stepped out of the car.

"..." Raven didn't say a word, she was too petrified to even say anything.

"Raven, don't you have anything to say to me?" The woman shouted "That shows lack of disrespect to your elders!"

"...I-I have nothing to say to you!" Raven replied "Not to a woman who pretended to be my friend..."

"Still not over it, I see." The woman smiled

"I thought you were suppose to be good..." Raven replied "Sherry...Why are you doing this?"

The woman now known as Sherry just laughed "You know all too well why...Your father's experiment can help me take over an organization called WHOOP and finally get revenge on my brother Jerry!"

"I-If you want to find my father, you can go back to Cambridge!" She shouted

"My dear girl! You know just as well as I do that your father isn't there anymore!" Sherry said

"How would you know?" Raven shouted

"I have ways of knowing Raven, I know...Why else would your father force you to a public school, miles away?" She laughed

"W-Well, I have no idea where he is, so you ran out of luck!" Raven said, just then, one of the henchmen got a hold of Raven by her arm.

"L-Let go of me!" She shouted as she struggled to get free, Sherry laughed "I know you don't know where your father is...That's why were going to use you as our bait! Once he sees we have you, he'll try to get you back!"

"Yeah, right!" Raven said sarcastically as she looked down at the floor sadly "...H-He didn't even come to my own mother's funeral..."

"HEY! Let go of her!" A voice shouted, they all looked and saw it was Lee, Tony, Marc, and Megan. Raven gave them a surprised look, she hadn't expected anyone to come to her rescue, much less the kids that were trying to befriend her.

"Ugh! Not you four again!" Sherry grunted

"Still trying to get your revenge on Jerry I see!" Megan said

"He's such a Goody-Goody!" Sherry exclaimed "Though, this time, I'm not going after every smart person!"

"We know that much, what's the big deal about John's experiment anyway?" Marc asked

"Ha! Like I'm gonna tell you four! No, I want it to be a surprise!" She laughed wickedly.

"How is it you know what the contraption does anyway?" Tony asked

"I was Raven's mentor, and kind of like her mother!" Sherry laughed "I was assigned to take care of her when her poor mother died!"

"..." Raven didn't say anything, she just looked down at the floor, tears forming up.

"I raised her as my own, as I was raising her, her father was working on that experiment...After I was put to jail when you four ruined my plans, I managed to escape, along with some others, and I remembered Raven and then how her father's experiment could help me get revenge!" She laughed, Raven, too sad to even look up, kept her eyes on the floor, not able to form even a single word.

"We're not going to let that happen!" Tony shouted

"There's nothing you can do now, I have Raven with me here, if you hurt me, you'll have to hurt her!" Sherry said as she got a hold of Raven by the arm and placed her in front of her. Raven, still depressed didn't do a single thing, she just stood there, as if she was a zombie or something.

"HEY!" A girl's voice rang, Sherry turned around and was pelted in the face by a soccer ball. She fell backwards, and her grip on Raven was released. Snapping out of her trance, Raven fell to her knees and quickly ran over to the spies.

"Y-You guys are...spies?" Raven asked

"We'll explain later, right now, we need to get you out of here!" Megan exclaimed, they all saw who threw the soccer ball, it was Sam, who was already in her green spy suit similar to the spies.

"Need help?" She said as she ran over to them.

"Your timing couldn't have been any perfect." Lee said

"Yeah, Jake was worried about Raven, so, to calm his nerves down I needed to check up on her and whatnot." She said as she sighed, she then noticed Raven staring at her in surprise.

"Something wrong?" She asked with a emotionless look.

"...Y-You're a spy too?" Raven exclaimed

"Surprised?" She smirked "Listen, Marc, take Raven and get out of here."

"W-Wait, what's going on here? Why are you 5-" Raven began but then Sherry got up and had an annoyed look on her face.

"You'll pay for that! Get them!" She exclaimed as the guards from before ran towards the spies.

"No time for questions, just get out of here!" Tony exclaimed, Marc nodded and quickly took her hand and both ran off, she was taken by surprise. Lee, Megan, Tony, and Sam took out their gadgets and charged in, and started to fight the bad guys, and Sherry had already hopped into the car and started to drive off.

"Shoot! This is not good..." Megan said

"D-Don't worry, Marc should be able to handle trouble, besides, Jenny and Jake are on their way." Sam said as she kicked one of them men on the face.

"Hope you're right." Lee said as he was dodging a punch from one of the henchmen.

–

"C'mon Raven, we have to hurry." Marc said as they ran off.

"No!" She said as she got free from his grip and stopped, he turned back and faced her, she looked serious.

"Tell me, why are you doing this?" She asked

"What do you mean?" He asked

"...W-Why are you guys protecting me?" She asked

"Because, you're our classmate and-" Marc began but was cut off.

"No! You're lying." Raven said "...You don't care about me, all you care about is my father."

"Raven, that's not true." He said, she just backed up even more.

"...Don't deny it...There are plenty of other spies just like you...They say that they're there to protect me, but it's just a lie. They're just after my father...you're no different..." She said in a sad tone.

"B-But, Raven, I-" He began, but she just cried

"Just tell me the truth Marc...It'll be a whole lot better hearing it from you..." She managed to say with a small blush on her cheeks "...It's also better than lying to me..."

"Raven..." He then thought about something, he then suddenly remembered something. He reached into his belt and got something out. When she saw what it was, her eyes widened.

"...M-My pendant..." She whispered "H-How did you-"

"I found it after you left running." He said as he gave it to her "I wanted to return it to you as soon as possible, but then we saw that you were in trouble, so, we came to help you. You see? It's not about your father...We care about you...I care about you."

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, a small smile on her face, she then embraced him in a hug, much to his surprise. He blushed deeply, but gladly returned the hug.

"I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry I didn't believe you..." She whispered

"It's alright..." He said, he then saw a car speeding towards them, he then lifted her up and blasted off with his rocket boots. She hugged him tighter when she saw how high they were, she buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes tightly.

"Raven, there's nothing to be afraid of." He smiled.

"I-I'm sorry...I-It's just that I'm afraid of heights..." She said

"Don't worry, just trust me and open your eyes." He said "I promise I won't let you fall."

She slowly opened her eyes and a small smile was seen on her lips, she looked down and she started to giggle. Marc just smiled as he held her tightly, just then he herd a snicker followed by some giggles. He looked around, and finally saw that there were two spies behind him. One had a hot pink spy suit while the other had a gray colored suit.

"Aww! How Cute!" The one in pink giggled

"This isn't the time to be romantic Marc, we need to get Raven to safety." The one in gray smirked.

"Hey! This isn't what it looks like," He blushed, while she had a confused look on her face. She then remembered the two new spies that had entered the scene. It was Jenny and Jake, the ones she bumped into.

"Shouldn't you two be helping Lee, Megan, Tony, and Sam?" Marc asked

"Sam ordered us to stick with ya." Jenny said

"Besides, we wouldn't want you to have all the glory." Jake smirked yet again as he looked at Raven, who just gave him a confused look.

"C'mon, Marc! Tell her something! Can't you see that-" Jenny began, but just then, some sort of green liquid was shot directly at Jenny's rocket boots, which hit it's target. The goo quickly covered her boots, and she came flying down, luckily, she landed in a pile of boxes.

"...Oww..." She said as she sat up and rubbed the top of her head.

"Hey, Jenny, are you alright?" Jake asked

"Fine! Just go already!" She replied, he nodded and signaled Marc to hurry up.

"Raven, listen, can I ask you a question?" Jake asked and she nodded "Where's your father?"

"...I-I don't know..." She replied, Jake's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean you don't know?" He exclaimed

"Jake, calm down!" Marc said

"S-Sorry..." He mumbled, just then, ropes began to capture him as they quickly tied themselves around his rocket boots. He tried his best to fly out of his situation, but he couldn't. Marc was about to help, but Jake stopped him.

"Forget about me! Just get Raven over to WHOOP." He said

"B-But-" Raven began

"Just go!" He exclaimed

"Alright then..." Marc said as he flew off, Raven was getting scared now, out of all the attempts of capture, this one was more scarier than any other.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." He assured her as she just slowly nodded. All of a sudden, a spherical item sprang towards them, and once it hit Marc, it exploded and green gas started to surround them. Marc began to cough while Raven covered her mouth, trying to block out the smoke, but failed. Both then came crashing down on the floor, and landed pretty hard, Marc tried to keep his eyes open, but was finding it hard to. He looked over to where Raven was, and saw her just laying there, motionless. His vision became blurry, but saw perfectly well what happened next. Sherry's car screeched to a halt, and the front passenger door flew open. He could see her stepping out and laughing evilly as she made her way towards Raven, and picked her up.

"Sleep tight, Marc, My Boy!" He herd her voice laugh as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

'...Raven...'

–

"Think he'll be alright?" Marc could hear a voice say as he was now regaining conciseness.

"Only one way to find out. Yo! Dude, wake up." A girl's voice said

"Sam, He's been out cold for 2 hours, It might take some time." A boy's voice said

"Jake, be quiet." Sam replied

"Shh, You guys! He's waking up." Megan's voice was herd, Marc finally opened his eyes and saw he was in a bed, he looked around and saw the spies, in their spy uniforms. He sat up, but then winced and placed a hand on his head.

"Try not to over do it, you fell pretty hard." Lee spoke

"...What happened?" He asked

"Don'tcha remember?" Jenny asked, he shook his head.

"You fell pretty hard when Sherry knocked you out using sleeping gas." Tony explained, Marc thought long and hard, he then remembered everything that happened, his eyes widened when he remembered something.

"W-Where's Raven?" He asked

"Dude, calm down." Sam said

"She's alright." Lee said "Sherry was hard to beat, but in the end she ended up running away."

"Oh, that's good. Now, where's Raven?" Marc asked

"She's over there." Tony said as he pointed behind him, Marc then saw a bed. He quickly got up and made his way over, and saw Raven, sleeping.

"How long has she been unconscious for?" He asked

"Same as you." Jake replied

"We had to carry you and Raven in here, and thanks to Jer, he made sure you were taken care of." Jenny smiled.

"Ah, glad to see you're finally awake." Jerry said as he entered the room. "That was quite a fall you two took, luckily no damage was done to either of you."

"Lee, Megan, Marc, Tony. I think you should head home now, your parents must be worried sick about you." He said

"But what about-" Marc began

"Don't worry, Raven will be guarded and taken care of by us, here at WHOOP." He said

"Besides, we're here, we can take care of her personally." Jake said

"Yeah, no need to worry about your girlfriend." Jenny laughed

"Girlfriend? What are you two-" Sam asked, but Marc cut in.

"She isn't my girlfriend Jenny, nor will she ever be." He blushed furiously.

"Whatever the case, we should head home." Lee laughed along with Tony, Megan just giggled.

"Well, Ta-ta, spies." Jerry said, as he pushed a button on the wall, and the four spies were sucked in a tube.

–

**The following day, At Southdale High 3:30 p.m**

"Something wrong?" Sam asked as she made her way over to Lee, Tony, Megan.

"Yeah." Megan said

"What?" Sam asked "And we're your brother?"

"That's our prob, we can't find Marc anywhere." Tony said

"Did ya look everywhere?" She asked

"Trust me, we looked everywhere, even the library. He isn't anywhere to be found." Lee said

"I think I might know where he is." She sighed

"Where?" Megan asked

"Do you really have to ask?" She said with a bored look.

"With Raven?" Tony guessed

"Bingo." She smirked "He's probably worried about her and whatnot. I bet he feels pretty bad for what he did."

"Well, it's not his fault." He replied

"Speaking of which, dude! You owe me big time." She said

"For what?" He exclaimed

"You took by board last night, don't think I didn't notice." She said as she crossed her arms.

"That might be true, but I already returned it to you." He replied

"Yeah, in two pieces." She glared "You owe me a new skateboard, and you'll pay for it one way or the other."

With that, she got a hold of his hand and started dragging him away. A deep blush was seen on his cheeks.

"W-Woah! Sam!" He exclaimed, she just continued to walk.

"Urasai!" She said in Japanese, he didn't know what she just said, but he had a pretty good idea she just told him to shut up. Megan and Lee laughed as they watched the both of them walk off.

"Seems Sam is finally realizing her relationship with Tony." Megan sighed

"Yup, I feel kinda sorry for her." Lee smirked

–

**WHOOP base, 3:28 p.m**

Marc was seen sitting down on a chair next to Raven, whom was still unconscious. He just sighed and slowly began to talk.

"Raven, I'm sorry...You wouldn't be in this condition if it weren't for my slip up." He said "I know you can hear me, so, please, hurry up and wake up already."

He waited for some kind of miracle to happen, but when nothing happened, he just took a hold of her hand and looked at her rather sadly. He waited another 20 minutes, when he realized it was getting late, he stood up and was about to leave, but when he herd a small grunt, he froze. He quickly turned around and saw Raven, who was slowly opening her eyes. He smiled and quickly ran over to her side. Raven slowly sat up and looked around, with a confused look, when she saw Marc, she froze.

"Glad to see you're finally awake Raven." He smiled, he then handed her glassed over to her, which she took silently and placed them on.

"You must still feel pretty tired, huh?" He said

"...Um..." She said as she winced in pain and placed her hand on her head.

"Yeah, you might want to take it easy, I had to go through the same pain." He chuckled, when he noticed she was staring at him, he slightly blushed and was starting to get nervous.

"What's wrong? Is there something on my face?" He asked, she shook her head, a few seconds of silence went by before she spoke, and what she said made his heart skip a beat.

"...Um...W-Who are you?"

–

**Yuki: =) What a dramatic cliff hanger! Sorry, but this is where I'm leaving off this little chapter!**

**Tony: O_o Woah! Geeze, calm down.**

**Yuki: ^_^ Sorry, it's just that all of you people out there who placed this small small story in their faves or alert made me so happy. Thank you all, please, review everyone, it would mean everything to me.**

**Lee: =) Well, that's it, that's all of the announce-**

**Yuki: ^_^; Not really, I want to say one more thing before this chapter is completely done.**

**Megan: o_o? What is it?**

**Yuki: If ya want to, you people can see a pic of Raven, which I rightfully drew myself on my file. Just click on my pen-name, and it should lead you to my profile here in Fanfiction. Scroll down, and there should be three links all the way at the bottom, click on any of them, and there should be a pic of her. If you're a member of D.A, please comment!**

**Marc: ^_^ Well, now that you're done with your announcement, we can finally end this chapter.**

**Yuki: =D Yes! R&R! Bye!**


	4. Ch 4: Amnesia?

**Yuki: ^_^; Oh dear...**

**Megan: o_o? What's wrong?**

**Yuki: -_-...I'm lacking inspiration now! I have a lot of stuff to do, and yet I'm procrastinating it...**

**Megan: ^_^; Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it done.**

**Yuki: -_-...Yeah, maybe. Anyways, disclaimer everyone! I do not own the Amazing spiez, I do own Raven, Sam, Jenny, Jake, and any other OC in here, along with this story.**

**Megan: =) Enjoy!**

–

Ch 4: Amnesia?

–

"...W-Who are you?" Raven asked with a confused look on her face. Marc froze, not knowing what to think or what to even say. Raven looked around, and saw that she was what looked like a hospital room.

"What happened to me?" She asked the boy, whom didn't say a word. She gave him a questioning look before speaking again.

"U-Um...A-Are you alright?" She asked

"...Y-Yeah, I am. Sorry about that." He apologized

"It's alright. By the way, my name is Raven Jones, what about you?" She said

"Oh, Uh, I'm Marc Clark." He said with a fake smile, she giggled, he asked "Something wrong?"

"Oh! N-No, no, no! It's just..." She giggled again "I think there's a fly on your shoulder."

"W-What?" He exclaimed, he looked over his shoulder and saw a small fly crawling there. He screamed in terror before he slapped it away, and the small fly flew away, Raven giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that." She said, she slowly got up, but was about to fall. Quickly, he got a hold of her, and helped her stand up. Marc gazed into her eyes, and she looked into his.

_'Why?'_ He thought _'Why can't she remember a thing?"_

He then thought long and hard of what could have happened, he then remembered when they were put to sleep by some kind of gas Sherry threw at them.

_'That's it!' _He thought _'That must have caused her Amnesia! But, I wonder why it didn't effect me? Maybe she inhaled more of the gas than I did...'_

"Um...T-Thank you...Say...You look awfully familiar, have we met before?" She finally spoke, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"Uh..Um...I'm a classmate of yours." He replied

"Really? Hmm...I wonder why I didn't recognize you or knew your name." She wondered

"Well, we just met today, and we never really got the chance to talk a lot." He lied

"Really? Wow." She said "Can you tell me how I ended up here?"

"Well, you were in an accident caused by Sher-" Marc began, but was cut off when Jerry entered the room.

"Marc, why are you still here?" He asked in a somewhat surprised voice.

"Oh, I was, um...Making sure Raven was alright." He replied

"Oh, Yes, how are you feeling, Miss Jones?" Jerry asked

"I'm fine, thank you." She said "You look...familiar...C-Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He said

"...D-Do you have a sister?" She asked

"I believe I do." He said, she froze up all of a sudden and just forced on a smile.

"I-I see then...What's your name?" She asked

"Jerry." He smiled

"...I see..." She whispered to herself

"Marc, I think you should head home now." Jerry said, out of the blue.

"What? B-But, what about Raven?" He asked

"Don't worry about Miss Jones. We'll keep her safe here in Whoop, and we'll have her home by tomorrow." He said

"..B-But wait-" Marc began, but never finished for a tube popped out of the ceiling and sucked him in. Raven watched in amazement of what had just happened. She then began to get a sad feeling again. She couldn't help but suspect he was a spy. He was just close to her because of her father...

_'No! You can't think that way! Not about anyone anymore!' _She said to herself _'...I can feel that he's not in it for my father...I can feel that he really wants to be my friend...'_

Jerry was about to say something, but when he saw Raven smiling and clutching her pendant, he just smiled and left the room. He decided to let her rest, and hurriedly walked over to his office, remembering that villains never take breaks, so he shouldn't.

~The Next day: Southdale High 8:34 a.m.~

"What's up you four?" Jenny asked cheerfully as Lee, Megan, Tony, and Marc approached Sam, Jake, and Jenny. Lee looked at her very suspiciously, which made Jenny uncomfortable.

"Um, do I gave something on my face, or what?" She asked

"I'm just making sure you haven't been around candy is all." He simply said, which got her mad.

"Why in the world would you think that?" She asked

"Cause yesterday, you were all hypered up on sugar." He replied

"W-What? I can't believe you! I wasn't!" She exclaimed

"It was pretty obvious you were." Lee said, which got her mad.

"Sabes que? Yo no tengo que estar aqui para que me trates como una nina! Yo me voy!" She said in Spanish, and stormed off, clearly mad.

"How in the world did this backfire on me?" Lee asked as she stormed off, he just sighed in defeat.

"Attendre, Jenny!" Jake shouted as he ran off after her.

"Do you have any idea what they just said, Sam? Tony asked

"My Spanish and my French aren't that good, but I think I can translate it." Sam said "Jenny said "You know what? I don't need to be here so you can treat me like a little girl! I'm leaving!" and Jake said "Hang on, Jenny."...Sound about right, anyway."

"You're getting pretty good at this, Sam." Megan laughed

"Arigatou!" She said, just then, everyone began to laugh except for Marc, who just walked pass them. They all noticed.

"Hey! Wait!" Sam called, but Marc didn't pay attention. Megan, Lee, and Tony just sighed and walked off, leaving a confused Sam behind.

~At the end of class~

Sam, Jenny, and Jake approached the three spies, who were about to leave.

"Yo, aren't you forgetting Marc?" Sam called out

"He already left." Tony said, Sam then saw that Marc was in front of the school's gate, already leaving with his head down.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with your brother?" Sam asked Tony.

"I don't know. He's been quiet all day." Tony replied

"He's probably worried about..." Jenny began, but was cut off.

"Let me guess, Raven?" Megan asked

"Bingo." Lee and Sam said at the same time.

"Maybe she must have said something to make him this upset." Jake said

"Who knows..." Jenny sighed, she still mad at Lee and wasn't even giving him a glance or anything. Lee noticed and just sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright?" He shouted

"You better find some other way to apologize to me, Clark! Cause I'm not the kind to forgive and forget that easily." Jenny said as she crossed her arms.

"Yo, don't look now, but there's Raven." Jake said as he pointed outside, they all turned and saw Raven sitting on the school's front bench, she looked like she was drawing. They all looked at each other, nodded, and walked over to her. Once they reached her, they saw her drawing. Another angel, but this time, it was clutching a heart.

"Nice piece of work, dude." Sam complimented to Raven, who jumped back in surprise.

"T-Thank you?" She said nervously as she clutched her book tightly. "Um...W-Who are you?"

"Raven? Don't you remember us?" Tony asked, she shook her head.

"N-No...H-How is it you know my name?" She asked

"Raven, tell us you're joking..." Jenny said sadly.

"I-I'm afraid I'm not." She said sadly. She quickly gathered her stuff and ran off, leaving them behind.

"Dude, you think she has amnesia?" Jake asked Lee

"Maybe." He replied "Let's ask Marc."

"Good idea." Megan smiled. The spies quickly ran off, trying to catch up to Marc.

~In front of the Clark Residence~

Marc sighed as he was walking up to his house. He hasn't told anyone about Raven's amnesia. In fact, he hasn't talked since yesterday to his siblings. He didn't know why, but it just really hurt him. As he was about to enter the house, he herd Lee calling out to him.

"Hey, Marc! Wait up!" Lee exclaimed, Marc turned to see his siblings and his other friends running towards him. He quickly started to fake a smile, to cover up his sadness.

"Wow, man, you walk fast." Sam said as the spies stopped to catch their breaths. Marc didn't say anything.

"Just how far away do you guys live from school?" Jake asked

"Seems far." Tony laughed, earning a small thump in the back of his head by Sam.

"Marc, is something bothering you?" Megan asked, Marc didn't say anything at all.

"Are you okay, bro?" Lee asked him, he just shook his head, as if saying no.

"You're still upset about...you know..." Jake said, slightly uncomfortable. Marc shook his head, his cheeks were flushed. A few tears were forming around his eyes, and he didn't like it.

_'C'mon! Are you seriously going to cry in front of them?'_ He thought _'No! I'm not going to cry! I'm not going to cry! I'm **not** going to cry!'_

"Don't look now, but I think brainiac's going to cry." Tony said, in a somewhat teasing voice. He earned glares from his fellow spy members and teammates.

"Tony!" Megan exclaimed, crossing her arms. Sam, again, thumped him behind his head, and just gave him a disapproving look. He smiled sheepishly at her as he rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"I'm not going to cry!" Marc finally spoke to them, slightly furious.

"Oh yeah, then what's with the tears?" Sam said. Although what Tony said was messed up, she didn't like it when people said, I'm not crying when they're clearly crying or going to. Marc just looked away from them and said nothing, he was already mad at them.

"He doesn't want to tell us..." Lee said

"Well then, I can clearly see this is sibling problem, so, Ja-ne." Sam said as she left.

"Hey! Wait up! Adios." Jenny said as she waved at them and left.

"Don't leave me behind! Au revoir." Jake said as he ran off too, following his comrades.

"So, do you want to talk about it now, or we can just as easily talk to Jerry about it." Megan said

"Fine...Yesterday, I went to visit Raven. She finally woke up." He said

"That's great news, Bro!" Tony smiled, but noticed he was still depressed.

"Well, how come you're not jumping for joy?" Lee asked

"Yeah, I thought you'd be happy." Megan said

"I-I am." He replied

"You don't look it." She said

"I-It's just, that when she woke up, she-" He started, but was cut off when their mother stepped out of the house.

"Kids! It's time to eat!" She said, they all turned and faced her.

"In a minute, mom!" Lee shouted "What were you going to say?"

"Um...I-I'll tell you after we eat, I'm hungry." Marc said as he quickly ran into the house.

"Marc! Don't run in the house!" Her mother exclaimed behind him. When she realized he was quiet and just ran into his room, she was rather surprised.

"What's wrong with Marc?" She asked her sons and daughter.

"He got a B- in a test today." Megan quickly made up an excuse.

"What? That's all?" She asked

"Oh, mom! You know Marc, he gets really upset over grades." Tony nervously laughed as the three of them made their way inside.

"Maybe you can cook him his favorite food again to cheer him up." Lee said as the three headed into the living room. She just shrugged and headed off into the kitchen.

**Yuki: I know, I know, not much of a chapter, but I promise the other one will be longer!**

**Marc: Hey, you might want to credit your partner now.**

**Yuki: :D I was getting to that, Marc! (giggles) Anyways, I had help in this chapter by an awesome friend and artist! She's known as Wordgirlserenity67. She helped me with this chappie here!**

**Tony: =) And it turned out great!**

**Megan: =3 I'll say!**

**Yuki: Aww! Thanksies! Now, to thank some people for their reviews!**

Skullgal94: Thank you, and don't worry! As you can see, Raven is fine. :D

XoXBloodyAliceT.T: Thanks for the compliment! And don't worry, I already reviewed your story. =3

and:

Wordgirlserenity67: Aww! Thank you so much! I appreciate it! (hugs you) And I'm looking forward to more of your great ideas! Thank you for everything!

**Yuki: That's all folks! Oh yeah, and for the record, Jenny is Mexican-American, Sam is Japanese girl that learned English (more like forced to), and Jake is a French guy. I used Google to help with the translating.**

**Five of them: Bye! R&R!**


	5. Ch 5: Night

Operation: Love

Ch 5: Night

~o ** Jones residence -9:35 p.m.** o~

Raven sighed for the umpteenth time today as she was sitting on her bed, drawing. She didn't know why, but something was definitely bothering her. Every time she tried to figure out what it was, an image of the boy she met at the hospital would pop up.

'…_He said his name was Marc…right?'_ She thought. _'…Well…why is it I can't get him out of my head?'_

She closed her sketchbook as a deep shade of red was seen on her cheeks. Again, his brown eyes popped into her head and her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed the nearest pillow and held it against her chest.

"...I saw him in class today, but he didn't even say Hi to me…" She said. "Did I do something wrong?"

_~o Flashback o~_

"_Okay class, now that we're all seated and calmed," The teacher said "Please turn your textbooks to page 190 and silently read before we read it as a class."_

_Everyone did as they were told and took out their textbooks from their backpacks. They turned to the assigned page and silently read. As Raven took out her textbook, she glanced behind her. She saw that boy again, the one named Marc. He seemed…well, a little down. He didn't even have his textbook out, he was just staring at his desk. Her mouth had a mind of it's own as she whispered something._

"_How come you're not reading?" She asked him, but it seemed he couldn't hear her, because he didn't react. She wondered if he herd her or not, so she decided to repeat her message again, but this time, a little louder._

"_Marc, why aren't you reading?" She asked again, and this time, he seemed to have reacted because he jumped a little and slowly looked up at her. The two stared at each other for quite a while before the teacher actually interrupted them._

"_Raven, I told you to read, not to start a conversation." The teacher slightly frowned. She lightly blushed as she nodded her head and quickly turned her head towards her book. She thought she herd a snicker coming from the room. It was probably Tammy. She pretended to read as she felt the heated eyes of her teacher staring at her. When she felt that he wasn't staring at her, out of the corner of her eye, she glanced back at Marc._

"_Marc, Why don't you have your textbook out?" The teacher hollered, making the whole class look at him._

"_I…um…Wasn't paying attention." He said. "Sorry."_

"_Well, seeing as you usually are the bright one around here, I'll let it off with a warning." The teacher said. "Just, don't get used to it."_

"_Right…" He muttered. The teacher then proceeded to walking to the front of the classroom and sat down by his desk. Marc, then did as he was instructed to do and took out his book. It seemed like an eternity until he actually opened the book and read. She mentally sighed and went back to doing the assignment._

~0 End of Flashback 0~

"Oh well…" She just sighed as she released her grip on the pillow she was holding onto. The pillow laid lazily on the bed, its hourglass shape remained for a while considering she was holding it very tightly. As she was about to leave her room, she remembered something. She quickly ran over to her cupboard and took out a lavender colored envelope.

"I can't believe I forgot about this." She said. "I wanted to give it to him today, but he seemed to be ignoring me…"

The letter was an invitation to Raven's 12th birthday party. Her father, even though he wasn't here, decided to throw her a huge birthday party just for her. It was well thought, but all she really wanted was to be with him and spend quality father-daughter time. He invited people that he knew personally, their families, and other rich people. It was going to be one of those fancy parties.

"I'll just give it to him tomorrow. I mean, my birthday isn't until next week anyways." She lightly laughed as she placed the letter inside her school folder. As she was deep in thoughts, she heard a light knock on her door.

"Milady, may I enter?" A small voice was herd.

"Enter." She spoke softly. The door slowly opened to reveal a maid. The maid then offered a small bow as she began to talk. "Sorry to interrupt you, Milady, but I was wondering if you'd like something before you sleep."

"I don't wish to bother you, Emily." Raven smiled sweetly. "I'll just make myself a cup of warm milk."

"Oh, but Milady, I can do it for you." The maid smiled. "Please, don't trouble yourself."

"Thank you, Emily." Raven said. Emily nodded, bowed, and exited the room, closing the door behind her. Raven sighed when she herd Emily's footsteps disappear from earshot. Then, she thought she herd something in the hallway outside. She decided to investigate, so, she quietly opened her bedroom door and looked outside. When she saw nobody, she was rather confused.

She left her room and checked the hallway from top to bottom. She didn't hear or see anybody. Was her mind playing tricks with her? Maybe it was just Emily making some noise downstairs. She figured that must have been the explanation, and decided to return to her room.

"_Dad said to be on edge, but this is getting ridiculous."_ Raven mentally sighed as she turned the knob from her bedroom door. As she entered, she slightly gasped by what she saw inside. The next thing she knew, her whole world turned black.

Downstairs, Emily was pouring some hot milk in a cup. As she placed it on a tray and headed upstairs, she thought she herd a loud _**thump**_.

"My, Raven must have dropped that marble statue in her bedroom again." She said. "Well, that statue does tend to fall off easily, so I really can't blame her."

As she lightly laughed to herself, she noticed that Raven's bedroom door was open. She wondered if Raven must have opened it, either way there was nothing suspicious about that. As she knocked on the door, even though it was opened, she spoke up.

"Milady, may I enter?" She asked once again. When she didn't hear a reply, she knocked again. When she didn't hear Raven respond, she lightly pushed the door open.

"Milady, why-" Emily didn't finish her statement as she dropped the tray. The glass cup made a small thump as it landed on the soft carpet. The milked poured out as Emily let out a huge gasp.

-o- **Clark Residence -11:34 p.m.** –o-

Marc kept twisting and turning as he was sleeping. Heaven knows why, but time to time, you could hear him scream random things. Finally, after agonizing minutes of shouts, Marc gasped as his eyes shot wide open and he sat straight up. As he took in deep breaths, sweat trickled down his forehead.

"…W-What the…" He managed to say. When he looked around, he saw he was in his room. His breathing slowed down as he whispered something. "It was just a nightmare."

As he was about to go back to sleep, the lights from the room were immediately turned on. Wincing from the sudden lighting, he noticed Tony standing by the light switch.

"Ya woke me up, Marc." Tony, frowning slightly, yawned. Just then, the door swung open to reveal Lee and Megan. Lee was barely managing to keep his eyes open, as for Megan, she yawned. Her hair was a complete mess, but she just ignored it.

"We could hear you shouting from the hallway you know." Megan sighed. "Your constant shouting from your nightmare woke me up."

"Me too…" Lee muttered. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh…Nothing." Marc said. He wasn't one to get nightmares so easily, so, why now? He wanted nothing to do now but to just go to sleep. Too bad for him, his siblings weren't going to let him off so easily. As he was about to go back to sleep, Tony pulled the boy's blanket, leaving him quite surprised.

"Tony, what are you-" He never finished that sentence as Megan sat down on his bed. The two were close, considering they're both twins. She had a worried look on her face as she examined him.

"Look, we're just trying to help." She explained. "It seemed you had a bad dream, so, we just wanted to know what's wrong."

"…" He didn't say anything. He kept quiet as he felt the eyes of his siblings staring down at him.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Lee said. "Either way, you're going to tell us."

Marc just sighed in defeat as he told them to sit down cause this was one heck of a weird dream he had. It wasn't exactly a dream it was more of a flashback to him. He was remembering that accident that caused Raven her memories. How he remembered the last thing he saw was Raven being carried off by Sherry. He told them that he blames himself for what happened to her and he could make sure she was safe.

"Seems you've been troubled by that a lot." Megan placed her arm around his shoulder.

"We already know about Raven's amnesia." Lee said. "We confirmed it back with Jerry."

"C'mon, you can't let this bother you." Tony tried cheering him up "I mean, it's not your fault you two plummeted down and she lost her memories."

"Tony!" Lee and Megan snapped. Tony just smiled nervously and said "Well, it's true!"

"Ugh…I knew this was a bad idea." Marc muttered as he fell backwards, a soft 'plop' was herd as he landed on his pillow.

"Marc, don't listen to Tony, he's just being…well…Tony." Megan said.

"Hey!" Tony exclaimed.

"Whatever, just let me go back to sleep." Marc muttered. Lee and Megan exchanged looks, but said nothing and just left the room. Tony on the other hand, got a few glares from his siblings before they left. He just sighed, turned off the lights, and crawled back into bed. That night, they didn't know that something horrible had happened.

~ **SouthDale Jr. High -12:33 A.M **~

Things haven't been going well at school for Marc, and his siblings have definitely noticed. He would hardly pay attention in class, he would avoid any contact with them, and heck, he even didn't do any of the assignments. Sam, finally having seen enough, decided to confront his siblings about Marc's strange behavior.

"Hey, why is braniac acting so strange?" Sam asked Megan, Lee, and Tony. Sam wasn't alone though, she was with Jenny and Jake. Jenny was still mad at Lee, so, she avoided eye contact with him. Lee, noticing this, just sighed. Never, not once, has he ever had a girl mad at him for this long. Jake also noticed this and smiled sheepishly at the tense atmosphere. He wondered how Sam, Megan, and Tony weren't affected by this.

"Well…It's about…Raven." Megan whispered the girl's name.

"Ah, so that's it." Sam said, as she placed her hand inside her short pocket and leaned against the lockers.

"Megan, you told me that you and your siblings talked to Marc last night, right?" Jake asked.

"We did…" Megan then continued by glaring behind her. "But **someone **just **had** to open his big mouth and make him mad."

"I'm sorry!" Tony shouted. "Okay, I didn't know what I said until I said it, alright?"

"Well, I guess you made him so mad, he doesn't want to even talk to us." Jenny sighed. "I'm suppose to do a project with him, but he won't even pay attention to me. How am I suppose to work with him if he won't even spare a few words with me?"

"If I were you, I'd march right in front of him and tell him to stop being so moody and get that project over with." Sam smirked.

"I think Marc is lucky I'm not you." Jenny slightly giggled, earning a small glare from Sam. Just as they were about to continue talking about something else, they all herd a high pitched laugh. Sam, recognizing the voice, groaned as everyone faced the direction of the voice. Low and behold, the voice belonged to Tami.

"Guess what I saw today!" She laughed as she was with her gal-pals.

"What?" One asked, curious to what the self-proclaimed glamorous girl had to gossip about. Tami then proceeded to start talking.

"I saw Marc talking to a teacher today." Tami said, just then, she was cut off. "So? It's not unusual."

"Let me finish!" Tami snapped. "Anyways, he was with a teacher today, and it seemed teacher's pet was getting scolded at."

"What? Are you serious or are you pulling our legs?" Another commented.

"Nope, I'm serious." Tami said. "He was getting scolded at for not 'paying attention in class' and 'how his lack of participation could affect his grades'."

"Woah, Marc 'the biggest nerd in school' being yelled at by a teacher?" A girl laughed. "That's new."

"I can't wait to place it in the school's newspaper." Tami laughed as she walked away, only to hear a low growl.

"Ugh…I can't stand her…" Sam growled. "All she ever does is spread gossip about us…Like how she said I was sent to juvenile hall…Which I wasn't! Now, everyone thinks I'm nothing but a bad influence…"

"Well, you could learn to be a little nicer and show your feminine side…" Megan muttered.

"What was that?" Sam snapped.

"Uh…Nothing." Megan laughed nervously.

"Well, Well, if it isn't my favorite cousin." Sam rolled her eyes as she didn't need to turn around to know who was talking to her.

"What do you want from me now?" Sam said. "You want my lunch money? Want to slap my books from my hands?"

"I'm not a bully you know." Tami said, earning a surprised look from Sam.

"Are you serious?" Sam yelled. Jenny and Jake decided that maybe this wasn't a great place to be right now, so, they headed off. That, and Jenny was still mad at Lee, and wanted Jake to be with her. As the two walked off, Jake sent an apologetic look at Megan, who just slightly smiled as he left.

"C'mon Tami, let's go!" A girl from Tami's group said. "I don't think you want to mess with her now…"

"Oh relax, she can't do anything." Tami laughed. "Hey, what's up with your geeky brother?"

"Mind your own business!" Sam yelled.

"I wasn't talking to you." Tami frowned. One of her friends then tugged her sleeve and signaled her to just leave. Tami agreed to this and was walking off.

"Let me at her!" Sam yelled as she was held back by Tony. Tony just laughed nervously as he watched his Japanese-American friend try to escape his grip and lash out at the blonde girl. Tami nodded and left. Tami had to have the last laugh, so, she just basically laughed as she left. Once she was out of sight, Sam stopped her struggling and took a few minutes to completely calm down.

"….I hate her." She muttered.

"We know." Tony, Megan, and Lee said in unison. Sam, noticing that Tony was still holding on to her, slightly blushed as she slapped his hand away from her.

"You could have let go minutes ago you know." She muttered, trying to keep her cool persona on, but Megan and Lee knew she was totally faking it.

"Sorry." Tony replied back s he scratched his head nervously. Sam turned around to hide the huge blush on her face, only to blush even harder when she herd Megan and Lee laugh.

"_**Heh, looks like you're loosing your cool persona."**_ That conscience of hers laughed inside her head.

"…_I don't have time for you."_ She argued with her conscience.

-o- **Clark Residence -3:31 P.M **–o-

As Marc was walking home by himself, the Spiez decided to confront him once and for all. After all, they weren't ones to just ignore him and think everything is fine.

"_Geeze…Why __**am I**__ acting like this?"_ Marc thought. _"Tony was right, it wasn't my fault we fell, it was Sherry's, yet, I can't help but blame myself. Why can't I get Raven out of my head? Maybe there's just something about her that keeps me thinking about this whole situation."_

"Hey wait up, Marc!" Megan shouted as she, Lee, Tony, Sam, Jenny, and Jake ran towards him. The 7 of them were in front of the Clark house. Marc just watched as they approached. He hadn't exactly paid any attention to them nor has he even said a word to them.

"We need to talk to you, it's something serious." Jenny began gently. They decided to beet around the bush before popping up with the serious questions. Marc gave them a confused look, but nonetheless, decided to pay attention to them.

"Well, we happen to notice how you were acting all day, so we kind of got worried about you." Megan said.

"And after what happened last night, we-" Lee was going to continue, but Sam couldn't take it anymore and just cut in.

"Listen braniac, we know something is bothering you. Just tell us already." She said it sweet and simple. The others just sighed at her action.

"So much for indiscrete…" Jake said. Marc just shook his head, signaling that he wasn't bothered by anything and that there was nothing to worry about. Megan continued to press on, considering their cover was blown.

"C'mon, just tell us." Megan said. "It's not like we don't already know. We know it has to do with Raven, but we just want to make sure."

"Tell us…Or…We'll tickle you." Sam smirked.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed, but then when he realized what she said, he stared at her. "Wait…Are you serious?"

"What? We can't exactly do anything else that won't traumatize him or end up hurting him physically." Sam explained. "Besides, I hear he's ticklish."

Mark shook his head again. He knew that they wanted answers, but this was just ridiculous. Sam sighed as she got her reply. Well, a physical respond, not a verbal respond. Jenny decided to speak up, considering she thought she might have solved an important piece to the puzzle.

"Do you have a crush on Raven?" Jenny blurred out, not even bothering to whisper it to him or anything. Everyone froze at the statement and gave her a bewildered look. She just shrugged and said "Well, it could be, right? I mean seriously, it can't be just me who thinks that."

The spiez all turned towards Marc, his surprised look turned into a slight blush as he furiously shook his head.

"_What? No way!"_ He thought. _"How could they possibly think that he has a crush on Raven?"_

"You know, she has a point." Megan said.

"Yeah." Lee agreed.

"I'm sorry to say so, but Jenny makes an excellent point." Jake sighed. "I mean, look at the facts if you will. You've been very worried about Raven, ever since you found out she had amnesia you've been upset, you blame yourself for what happened to her, and now, you managed to avoid her all day."

"You noticed all of that?" Tony asked.

"Well, I tend to look at straight facts before accusing someone of something." Jake smiled.

"Look, just tell us, do you really like her?" Sam asked, trying to pressure the boy into talking. He shook his head again, infuriating the brunette.

"Okay, that's it!" Sam exclaimed "You asked for it!

Sam lunged towards the boy, and before he knew it, she was just tickling him in the ribs. He tried hard not to laugh, but, he couldn't hold it in any longer and stated to laugh. Everyone decided that it may be a little silly but at least it might get some answers from him, joined into the tickling.

"Say it!" Sam exclaimed through his roar of laughter. He wasn't going to give in so easily, and even tried crawling away, but he couldn't escape.

"Say it." She repeated.

"Say you're in love." Jenny giggled.

"Just say it already." Lee stated.

"It's so obvious." Megan commented.

"We can stop all this if you just say it." Jake said.

"Admit it, bro!" Tony laughed. "Say it!"

They kept going for what seemed hours, and his ribs were hurting from the constant laughing. If he didn't do something, he would probably die laughing!

"S-Stop it you guys!" He finally spoke. Everyone stopped tickling and decided to give the guy a break, considering they didn't want to kill him by laughing. Finally catching his breath, he calmed down as he laid there. Seconds later, he sat up, as the rest were kneeling down on the floor, circling around him.

"Say it." Everyone said at the same time. As Marc was about to reply, they felt the ground shake.

"Either this is an earthquake, or we're-" Megan began, but was cut off when the ground below them turned into an entry way of some sort and they fell down a huge pipe.

"He couldn't have picked a better time?" Megan shouted as everyone was sliding down, screaming as they finally reached their destination and landed on a couch, one on top of the other. Seeing as how this was yet another opportunity, Sam and Tony ganged up on Marc once more, determined to get the answer out of him.

"Stop it!" Marc shouted once more through his laughter. Tony and Sam just continued.

"What is going on here?" Jerry asked, surprised that the two youngest members of the group were tickling the brains of the group.

"We'll explain later." Jake sighed.

"Say it and we'll stop tickling you!" Tony yelled. Just then, he and Sam were pried off of him by Lee and Jake.

"We'll continue this some other time, right now, it looks like we're needed for something even more serious." Lee said. Tony and Sam just shrugged and then nodded their heads. Lee and Jake released the two of them as Megan helped her twin brother up. He muttered a thank you as everyone turned their eyes towards Jerry. He then let out a small cough and decided to begin.

"Well, now that you're done with that little scene, I have important news about Raven." He said, and then the monitor switched to some pictures of Raven's house. "This morning, one of the maids form the Jones residence filed a missing person's report."

"She told the police that she had been taking care of Raven last night, and at around 11:30 or 12 P.M, Raven was nowhere to be seen in the mansion. The police have searched the house, and informed us that there is no sign that she had left on her own."

"In other words, she was kidnapped?" Lee asked.

"Yes, I do believe that is the case." Jerry said. "I want you, Megan, Tony, and Marc to investigate further into this."

"Sam, Jake, and Jenny, you three…" Jerry kept talking, but to Marc, it seemed as everything went dead silent.

"_Raven kidnapped?" _He thought. _"No way…This can't be happening. There's no way…C-Could Sherry be behind this?"_

~ 0~

**Yuki: Ugh! SO sorry about the delay everyone! I have been in a writer's block lately. I am very ashamed of myself! ^^;**

**Lee: Don't be so hard on yourself, I mean, every writer eventually experiences writer's block, right?**

**Yuki: …Maybe… ^^;**

**Megan: Anyways, Yuki would like to thank those who reviewed her story!**

Skullgal94: They will, don't worry! Thank you! (Hugs SG)

Wordgirlserenity64: Thank you so much for helping me on this story! (Hugs her) Also, thank you SO much for featuring my OC characters in your wonderful fanfiction!

AND….

Sweetnessandcuteness: Everyone is waiting for Raven to remember Marc, don't worry though, It'll come soon! :D

**Yuki: (waves) Thank you for being patient everyone, I hope this has made up for it!**

**Lee, Megan, and Yuki: R&R!**


	6. Ch 6: Night Thief

Ch 6: Night Thief

-o-o-

"Ugh…I feel sick to my stomach…" Jenny muttered as the spiez were now on the jet, speedily making their way towards the Jones' residence. Jenny tends to easily get motion sick when in a boat, a plane, a car, or a bus.

"Just hang in there, we're almost there." Lee said, as he was piloting the jet. Jenny slightly frowned as she let out a loud "Hmp!" and turned around. Lee, noticing this, also frowned and decided to ignore it.

"Oh, C'mon you two, let's not fight now." Jake sighed.

*"Él empezó." Jenny said loudly, knowing full well that the athlete doesn't understand Spanish well. Lee didn't know what she had said, but he had a pretty good hunch she said something about him.

*"Ne pas commencer." Jake said in French. "Juste essayer de lui pardonner déjà."

"I hate it when they talk in a language I can't understand…" Tony muttered to Sam. She just smirked and said "Well then, maybe I should talk more Japanese in front of you."

*"Tengo que?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Jake said in English. "Okay?"  
"….Okay then…" Jenny sighed. As the whole tension in the jet blew with the wind, it seems not everyone was so into the conversation with the Spanish gal and the French guy. Megan noticed her twin brother just sitting there, staring off into his own little world. She knew something was definitely bugging him, knowing him, he was usually the most focused one.

"_This is just weird…" _Marc started thinking. _"If it was Sherry that took Raven, why wait till she got home to kidnap her? I thought Sherry didn't know where Raven lived, so, how could she have known?"_

"Hey, Braniac!" Sam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her, Tony, and Megan surrounding him.

"Um…Yeah?" He asked.

"What'cha thinking about?" Tony asked, a smirk clearly seen on his face. Marc knew where this was leading, so, he decided to change the subject.

"Just thinking about that big project I have to do with Jenny." He lied through his teeth, causing the red-head girl turn his way.

"Really?" Jenny asked, her voice sounded excited.

"…er…Yeah, sure." He muttered. Just then, the red-head flung towards him, looking happy as ever.

"Finally!" She exclaimed. "You're back to being your nerdy self again. I've been trying to get you to work with me on this project for a long time! You have no idea…"

As Jenny went on and on about how he hasn't been paying attention at school, he started to think again. Sam just sighed and walked off, to talk to Jake, who seemed to have something important to tell her. Tony and Megan really didn't have much to say, so, they just stayed silent as Lee piloted the jet.

-o Jones' Residence/Backyard 3:52 P.M. o-

The Spiez finally reached their destination, and noticed the house seemed empty. Lee, being the leader, said that they should check out Raven's room first. Sam, following her own schedule, told her own team to split up.

"Sam, we should investigate together." Lee argued.

"And I say if we split up, we'll search the place faster before anyone even shows up." Sam growled. She wasn't one to let others near her age boss her around. She would only follow instructions from adults.

"Fine, how about this, we split into groups of two, sound fair?" Megan asked. Lee and Sam stared at each other until they just nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go with Mr. Braniac here and investigate the second floor of the house." She said. She looked behind her to see if Marc agreed with her, he slowly nodded.

"Megan and I will investigate the first floor." Jake said as Megan smiled.

"Tony, Jenny, and I will check for any clues out here." Lee said. He glanced over to Jenny, and this time, she didn't turn away. Their eyes met, only to be interrupted by Sam's little outburst.

"Let's get going then!" She shouted.

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed, and all of them split up into their assigned groups.

-o Jones' Residence/first floor o-

As Sam and Marc quickly ran upstairs, Jake and Megan began investigating downstairs. As Megan explored the living room, she couldn't help but look over to Jake, who was busy scanning the place for any substance left behind or any type of clue. As he searched, he finally felt as if he was watched, his red eyes made contact with Megan's emerald eyes. The two just stared at each other for quite some time, that is, until both broke eye contact and let out a nervous cough.

"So…" He said nervously.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hm?" He was puzzled but then turned serious. "No. I have to admit something though. It's a surprise the kidnaper knew where Raven's room was even though this house has many rooms."

"You're right…" Megan thought. "It couldn't have just been a coincidence. Maybe the robber just happened to enter Raven's room by accident. To keep her from yelling for help, he must have knocked her unconscious and just took her."

"Not likely." He replied. "Why would a robber sneak in through the second floor of a house? If it were a robber, he or she would have more likely entered through the back of the house, or even the front. Also, if that was the case, why kidnap a girl and leave empty handed. From what I was informed, nothing was stolen from her room or any other. Also, if he or she were to kidnap her, the family would have asked for a ransom for her safe return. No report has been made of any ransom."

"Wow, you thought of all that just now?" Megan asked. Jake slightly chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Sorry if I bored you with my logic, Meg."

"Actually, you didn't really bore me." She smiled. What they thought was just an innocent comment actually turned out to be something much more serious. The two then began searching again, not daring to look at each other to hide the faint shade of pink on their cheeks.

-o Jones' Residence/Second Floor o-

"Nice room." Sam said as she and Marc were in Raven's room. "Simple. Not overly fashioned like mine."

"Um, excuse me, Miss rich girl? Can we focus on what we're here for?" Marc spoke.

"Well excuuuse me." She glared. "I was just saying. Besides, why are you in such a rush?"

"…I-I don't like being here." He simply stated. At first, the young girl really didn't understand what the boy was saying, but after moments of awkward silence, she understood.

"Oh, I see." She smirked. "Not comfortable being in a girl's room?"

"That's not what I meant." He quickly replied.

"Why? You've been in my room before." She laughed. (1)

"…" He didn't reply. Instead, he just scanned the room. Sam, not liking being ignored frowned.

"Geeze, I was just kidding." She muttered as she started to search the place. "Seems someone can't take a joke."

As the two searched, they stayed in an awkward silence. As Sam searched through her small dresser, on top of it was a framed picture. As she picked it up the picture inside slipped out, along with another piece of paper.

"Careful." She herd Marc say.

"Yeah, I know." She replied casually "Sorry about that."

As she bent down to pick up the photo, she realized it was a photo of Raven, Her Father, and Her mother.

"Wow, she has her father's hair and her mother's eyes." She commented. As she was about to place the photo back in, she took a notice of the other paper. She solely picked it up and read its content. As she finished reading, her eyes stayed glued to the paper, her hand was clearly shaking.

"There's nothing here, let's go to the other rooms." Marc said as he pointed to the hallway. When he noticed she didn't reply, or even budge from where she was kneeling, he wondered what happened.

"Hey, Sam, didn't you hear?" He asked. "I said there's nothing here, let's go."

When she didn't reply, he noticed that she was clutching a piece of paper rather harshly, as if they paper had some kind of troubling news. He snatched the paper from her hand and decided to read it. After he was done, he too became paralyzed.

"We have to inform everyone." Marc said, placing as a hand on Sam's shoulder. She snapped out of her trance and nodded.

-o-o- Jones' Residence/Backyard 4:23 P.M –o-o-

"You've got to be kidding!" Tony exclaimed as he was the last one to read the letter in hand. Everyone was rather shocked to know what actually happened to Raven.

"This is the only lead we have so far…" Jake sighed as he crossed his arms.

"We'll have Jerry confirm the handwriting to see if it really is **him**." Lee ordered.

"You're right." Jenny said. "What do we do now? We didn't find **any** clues here."

"I guess we'll just have to wait until we can confirm this letter." Megan stated.

"This just keep getting weirder and weirder." Sam sighed as the Spiez started to board the jet. Megan noticed that Marc was extremely quiet while they were all talking about the letter. He didn't show any emotion was looked like he was in his own little world again.

The Letter Read:

To Whom it may concern,

Yes, I kidnapped Raven Jones. No, I do not plan on harming the girl, nor do I plan on holding her hostage for money. I will treat her fairly. If you WOOHP agents are reading this, I know I have stolen worldwide, and I know you won't take my words seriously. I need to clear something with her and others, especially her father, but, I will just talk to Raven alone. You can search all you want, but you won't find us. I promise I'll let Raven go once she's heard part of my story. Until then, I bid thee farewell.

Sincerely, Night Thief

-o-o-o- Somewhere Unknown 4:27 P.M –o-o-o-

"Where am I?" Raven asked as she slowly opened her eyes, only to out that she was blindfolded. As she tried to get up, she noticed her arms were tied behind her back.

"Don't be frightened." She herd a voice say. If it were someone else, they'd be scared, but no, Somehow, Raven wasn't frightened. The sound of that voice sounded serene, calming, even though it belonged to a male.

"I just want to talk to you." The voice continued.

"…Who are you?" She asked.

"Best not answer that question just yet." The voice said. "I will tell you though."

"…You said you wanted to talk to me." Raven said. "If so don't I at least get to see the face of my kidnapper? You don't have to untie me, nor do you have to tell me your name, just untie my blindfold."

"I will…in due time." The stranger said. Normally, she would tense up, but, there was just a feeling in her that the person talking was telling the truth. It was as if his presence was calming.

"I don't have a lot of time, so please listen." The voice said. She noticed that the person had a British accent of somesort. Raven had no choice but to listen to him, so, she slowly nodded and began to listen.

"At a young age, I was given up for adoption by my mother." He began. "I grew up in an orphanage and I still am. Until I'm 18 will I be able to start a life of my own..."

"What does-" She began, but was cut off when someone placed a finger on her mouth.

"Please, just listen." He said. "I know what you're thinking. And trust me, it will involve you."

"…Okay." Raven replied and decided to stay quiet.

"…When I was just 10, I learned my mother's name, and by the time I had, it was too late. Then, One day, when I went to visit her tombstone, I noticed a family there. Hiding from plain view, I noticed it was my biological father, and his little girl…She resembled her father, but had her mother's eyes. They were filled with such sadness, adoring the woman who had given me up. When I saw that, I was filled with rage and jealousy. She didn't deserve that kind of love, she never did. As I got more information about it, I learned that my father is a teacher at a top university from where I come from. My sister is a smart young girl who has such a big life ahead of her with that much artistic imagination of hers. And what about me? What did I ever accomplish? I wasn't as smart as my father, I wasn't as artistic as my younger sister, I wasn't even that athletic. So, deciding that I should help out the orphanage that had become my true family house, I decided to steal. It's something I'm not so proud of, but…It helps my true family. The one that has always been by my side since I was just a little baby.

My sister…She would be ashamed of my current life. But now…It is my job to protect her."

"…Protect her?" Raven asked "From what?"

"…From those who are trying to get to my father." He replied slowly.

"…W-What do you mean?" She asked.

"Raven…I know this is a lot of stuff to take in, and I know you won't like it when I say this…but…I need to tell you now."

"…Go on…" Raven said. Something in her changed. Something made her so nervous that she had trouble breathing. She knew he was going to say something that would change her life forever. She silently gulped as she herd him take in a deep breath.

"Raven…My father is John Jones, and my little sister…is Raven Jones..." He said. "Don't you get it? You're my younger sister."

_**THUMP!**_

**-0-**

**Yuki: Man oh man, school is such a big drag on me…-_-**

**Marc: Why? School is fun. :D**

**Yuki: …For you, but for people who are not smart as you, it's hard. Especially since it is my last year of school.**

**Marc: Oh! You're graduating high school? What college do you plan on going?**

**Yuki: -_-…Um… L-Let's focus on the story now! Thank you all for being so patient with me, and I will now like to take some moments to thank a few of my peps!**

**Sam: Just say them already.**

**Yuki: :D Fine! Here they are!**

CuzILoveChicken12: Yes, Raven is based off of someone I drew on Deviantart! :D Thanks for thinking she looks cute! =3

Skullgal94: She will be alright, trust me! :D Thanks!

And…

Wordgirlserenity67: Thank you! =3 Thanks again for the help! Love your story and hope you start the second part soon!

**Yuki: Now, I would like to take some time to explain some parts that were in French and Spanish for those who do not understand that language. For French, I used Google Translator, so, it may not be accurate.**

*"Él empezó.": This translates to "He started." Or "He started it."

*"Ne pas commencer.": This translates to "Don't start" and/or "Do not start."

* "Juste essayer de lui pardonner déjà.": This translates to "Just try to forgive him already."

*"Tengo que?": This translates to "Do I have to?" or "Do I need to?"

**Yuki: Now, then, thank you all for your time! ;p**

**Everyone: See you later!**


End file.
